


Use a Comb First

by nagi_schwarz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Tag to Ep. 8x08. "Yeah. We'll have a slumber party, braid Sam's hair."Originally posted onLJin 2012.





	Use a Comb First

Dean glanced at the YouTube video Castiel had paused on Sam’s laptop, then at Castiel’s very earnest expression. He swiped a hand over his face. “I’m not nearly drunk enough for this.”  
  
Castiel tilted his head quizzically. “Do these occasions usually require copious amounts of alcohol? Based on what Sam told me, I thought these gatherings were restricted to pre- and pubescent girls for whom the consumption of alcohol is illegal.”  
  
Sam chose that moment to return with several boxes of pizza and what looked like a red CD case. Dean wanted to strangle him. Sam was culturally retarded enough as it was. Him trying to teach Castiel about normal human behavior had naturally led to disaster.  
  
Sam misread the scowl on Dean’s face. “Don’t look at me like that. I made sure to get an entire pie without mushrooms, just the way you like it.” He levered the pizzas down onto the table behind the laptop and shrugged off his coat.  
  
“Did you bring a movie, like I asked?” Castiel inquired.  
  
Sam nodded. “Yeah - I swung by a Red Box on the way back. You didn’t specify a movie title, so I figured a little action flick couldn’t hurt. Feel like some  _Die Hard_ , Dean?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure that’s not the kind of movie Cas wanted,” Dean said, chuckling bitterly.  
  
Sam’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?” He glanced at Castiel. “Do you not like action movies? What kind of movies did, uh, Jimmy like?”  
  
“Romantic comedies,” Castiel said calmly, and Sam bit back startled laughter.  
  
“Right. Uh, sorry to disappoint.” Sam flipped open the top pizza box. “So, we going to actually relax for a night or what?”  
  
Dean frowned.  
  
“Dude, it’s just one night,” Sam said.  
  
Castiel turned the laptop around for Sam to see and pressed a button. The YouTube video resumed. A pair of hands with bright red nail polish was silently braiding cornrows onto a giant creepy plastic doll head. “I want to try this.”  
  
Sam raised his eyebrows, looked at Dean.  
  
Dean shrugged helplessly.  
  
“You want to go the beauty school?” Sam asked.  
  
For a guy who went to Stanford, he was pretty stupid sometimes.  
  
“Beauty school?” Castiel echoed, puzzled.  
  
Sam pointed at the video. “Yeah. That girl’s using a beauty school mannequin to practice hair styling techniques on. Any particular reason you’re interested in cornrows?”  
  
“I want to try something Dean mentioned,” Castiel said.  
  
Sam cast his brother a disapproving look. “Have you been showing Cas Snoop Dogg’s porn movies again or something?”  
  
Before Dean could jump in and defend himself - yes, it was his fault Castiel had ever seen porn - Castiel spoke up.  
  
“He said we were going to have a slumber party and braid your hair.”  
  
Sam burst out laughing. “Wait, you took that literally? Cas, Dean was being sarcastic --”  
  
Castiel pointed at the YouTube video. “You’re the only one with hair long enough to braid.”  
  
Sam stopped laughing abruptly. “Dean?”  
  
Dean threw his hands up. “This is not my doing. You were the one who told him all about slumber parties.”  
  
“I thought --” Sam sighed. “I thought he just wanted to understand our culture a little better. Or something.”  
  
“By asking about slumber parties?”  
  
Sam shrugged, uncomfortable. “Maybe Claire --”  
  
Castiel tilted his head again, like he was listening to something only he could hear.  
  
“Is it a case?” Sam sounded far too eager at the prospect, given how he’d been the one to nag Dean into giving them a night to relax.  
  
“No. I was just searching Jimmy’s memories,” Castiel said. “Claire had slumber parties, but never at the house, so he wasn’t very clear on what happens at them either.”  
  
Sam’s expression - thirty percent flummoxed, fifty percent furious, twenty percent embarrassed, and a hundred percent hilarious - was enough to convince Dean that Sam humiliation was necessary. It would certainly make his night relaxing.  
  
“How about this,” Dean said. He scooped up his wallet and the keys Sam had dropped on the bed. “Why don’t you two ladies pop in the DVD, enjoy a little Willis, and I’ll go get some beers, and then we can all hang out and braid Sammy’s hair.”  
  
The embarrassment in Sam’s expression ratcheted up another ten percent, as did the fury. Excellent.  
  
“I approve of this plan,” Castiel said.   
  
As a last act of desperation, Sam pointed out, “We can’t watch the DVD and YouTube at the same time.”  
  
Castiel caught Sam by the elbow and hauled him over to the bed, pushed him down to the carpet right by the edge of the bed. Sam didn't look like he put up much of a fight, but then Castiel could lift a one-ton anvil, so maybe Sam couldn't put up a fight. Castiel sat behind Sam on the bed, Sam tucked firmly between his knees. “That’s no matter. I have already viewed the video and am satisfied I am perfectly capable of braiding your hair.”  
  
Sam tried to stand up.  
  
Castiel pushed him back down. “You have to hold still, or they’ll come out crooked.”  
  
“Dean,” Sam protested, but Dean was already halfway out the door, hiding a smirk in the collar of his jacket. The door slammed shut behind him. On the other side, Sam yelped.  
  
“Cas, don’t pull so hard! I’m tender-headed. And use a comb first.”  
  
Dean laughed. Tonight was going to be a good night.


End file.
